jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek2305/,,Szczerbatek - smok na medal"
Wstęp Niewielkie, bezbronne jajo leżało sobie w lesie na zboczu. Nagle lecąca nad drzewami orlica dostrzegła jajo. Zleciała na dół i wzięła jajo w swe szpony, myśląc, że to jej dziecko wypadło z gniazda. Gdy doleciała do gniazda i ułożyła jajo między innymi, spostrzegła, że jest inne i dużo większe. Jednak jej bystre oko zobaczyło w tym jajku coś niezwykłego, dlatego postanowiła je zatrzymać. Kilka dni później małe orzełki wykluły się i zaczęły zwiedzać świat. Jednak dziwne jajo nadal pozostało zamknięte. Orlica siedziała na nim dzień i noc, kiedy w tym samym czasie tata orzeł uczył dzieci latać. Pewnego słonecznego dnia, mama orzeł spała w gnieździe sama, bo jej mąż i dzieci poszli na zwiedzanie lasu. I tak sobie spokojnie spała, aż do czasu, gdy jajo zaczęło pękać. Orlica wyskoczyła z gniazda i zaczęła przyglądać się jaju. W tej chwili nadleciał też orzeł i orzełki. Wszyscy patrzyli się na jajko z ciekawością. Jajko pękło na pół. I ku zdziwieniu orłów nie był to ptak z białą główką, żółtym dziobem i brązowymi piórami, lecz jakaś czarna jaszczurka ze skrzydłami. Gad zaczął się przyglądać rodzinie swoimi kocimi oczami. Jak się tutaj znalazł? Przynajmniej cieszył się, że nie leży w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. - Co to ma być?! - oburzył się tata orzeł. - Coś ty nam do gniazda przyniosła?! To nawet nie jest ptak! - Nie bądź taki, to nasz syn i koniec. I co, że jest inny - broniła dziecko orlica. - Ale tu nie oto chodzi! Mógłbym go zatrzymać, ale on nie jest ptakiem, ani nawet zwierzęciem! Nie będę tu trzymać gada! - Tato, ale to nasz brat. Nie możesz go wyrzucić - powiedział Piórko. - To nie jest wasz brat, on nawet was nie przypomina! To jest jakiś gad stworzony z kota, jaszczurki i czegoś latającego! - krzyczał tata. Mały gad w ogóle nie wiedział o co chodzi. Nie chcą go tu? - Orle, przestań w końcu! I co, że jest gadem. Umie latać, tak? Przecież ma skrzydła. Więc w jakiś sposób do nas pasuje - uparła się orlica. - No dobra, niech zostanie. Ale jeśli będzie sprawiał kłopoty, to stąd wyleci na próg! - Hurra! Nasz brat zostanie! - cieszyły się orzełki. - Tylko jak my go nazwiemy... - zastanawiała się mama orzeł. - Ej, mały. Myślałem, że ty masz zęby... - powiedział orzeł. - Pewnie, że mam - powiedział gad i nagle zęby gada się pojawiły. - Szczerbatek! - wykrzyknęła mama. - Tak będziesz się nazywał! Szczerbatek! I tak Szczerbatek trafił do rodziny orłów. 'Rozdział 1 - Talenty Szczerbatka' Jakiś tydzień po wykluciu Szczerbatka, tata orzeł wziął go na lekcje latania. Wszyscy usiedli na gałęzi, a tata zaczął mówić: - Latanie, to nie jest prosta sztuka. Trzeba machać skrzydłami, sterować ogonem i patrzeć przed siebie i naokoło równocześnie. Ale nie martwcie się, dacie radę. Więc, kto pierwszy na ochotnika? Trzeba przelecieć stąd do tamtego drzewa i wrócić - tata wskazał skrzydłem drzewo, które było niecały metr od nich. Orzełki popchnęły lekko Szczerbatka. - Szczerbatek! Doskonale, choć synku - powiedział tata i po cichu wytłumaczył mu jak się lata. Potem odsunął się, żeby zrobić Szczerbatkowi miejsce. Szczerbatek stanął prosto na gałęzi i rozprostował skrzydła. Następnie je uniósł i zaczął machać. Odepchnął się od gałęzi i... zaczął spadać! Tata już chciał lecieć na ratunek, kiedy mama go zatrzymała i wskazała na Szczerbatka. Ich syn złożył ogon w literę V i wzniósł się w powietrze. Poleciał z gracją do drzewa, okrążył je z 5 razy i wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Szczerbatku! Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?! - zapytał tata. - Nie wiem, po prostu tak umiem - odpowiedział Szczerbatek. - Dobrze, teraz Piórko - rzekł tata. Piórko przygotował się do lotu. Rodzice odwrócili się i o czymś rozmawiali. Rodzeństwo Szczerbatka grało w coś. Jedynie Szczerbatek przyglądał się bratu. Piórko rozłożył swoje skrzydła i zaczął lecieć. Wszystko wskazywało, że zaraz okrąży drzewo i wróci, ale nikt nie przewidział, że jedna szyszka się właśnie obluzuje i spadnie. Szyszka lecąc na ziemię otarła się o Piórko, a ten stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Szczerbatek się nie zastanawiał i od razu zeskoczył z gałęzi. Rodzice słysząc świst jaki wydał Szczarbatek odwrócili się. Wtedy zobaczyli jednego syna spadające, a drugiego lecącego mu na pomoc. Szczerbatek leciał w dół bez strachu. Teraz liczyło się dla niego tylko to, żeby uratować brata. Szczerbatek i Piórko zbliżali się do ziemi. Szczerbatek przyśpieszył i przy samej ziemi wyhamował, obrócił się do góry brzuchem i złapał łapkami Piórko. Potem obrócił się, a brat wszedł mu na grzbiet. - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co - powiedział Szczerbatek. Nagle Piórko otworzył dziób i chyba miał coś powiedzieć. - Co? - zapytał Szczerbatek, a kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył, że leci prosto w kłujące gałęzie sosny. Szczerbatek otworzył pysk zupełnie bezradny i nagle z jego pyska wydobył się fioletowy pocisk plazmy i rozwalił gałęzie, dzięki czemu bracia przelecieli przez nie, w ogóle nie pokłuci. - Co to było? - zapytał Piórko. - Nie mam pojęcia... - zdziwił się Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek wylądował z Piórkiem na gałęzi. - Piórko, nic ci nie jest? - spytała orlica. - Szczerbatku, co to było? No wiesz, ta plazma! Jak tyś to zrobił?! - Sam nie wiem... - Ale cokolwiek to było, muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz bardzo wiele talentów synku - powiedziała orlica do Szczerbatka. - Dziękuję mamo. Chciałbym odkryć je wszystkie, a co najważniejsze, kim naprawdę jestem. 'Rozdział 2 - Smok Nocy' Od kiedy Szczerbatek odkrył swoje największe talenty, starał się je powiększać, dlatego codziennie rano wstawał przed rodzicami i latał po lesie strzelając w suche gałęzie. Nikt tego nie widzi, bo jest to bardzo wcześnie rano, a kiedy wraca do domu i rodzice go przyłapują, często zastanawiają się, gdzie lata. Jednak Szczerbatek nigdy im nie mówi. Ale często kłamie, że lata na ryby. Pewnego razu, gdy tak latał o poranku doleciał do chatki leśniczego. Przysiadł na chwilę na parapecie, żeby odpocząć. I wtedy zobaczył komputer. Dziecko, które przy nim siedziało na chwilę gdzieś poszło, odsłaniając ekran. Szczerbatek oniemiał. Był na ekranie! Idealnie taki! To tak jakby ktoś zrobił mu zdjęcie! Nie umiał czytać dokładnie, ale kiedy śledził tekst odczytał słowo ,,smok". Od razu się zerwał i leciał szybko do domu, żeby o tym powiedzieć rodzicom i rodzeństwu. Po prostu wpadł do gniazda, kiedy już doleciał. - Szczerbatku, co się stało? - zapytała orlica. - J-a, j-est-em.... smokiem - wydyszał Szczerbatek. - Smokiem? - zdziwił się tata. - Skąd niby to wiesz? - Zobaczyłem siebie na ekranie komputera, bo przez przypadek poleciałem do domu leśniczego. Jestem smokiem, ale nie mogłem odczytać swojego gatunku. - To bardzo ciekawe, ale myślałam, że smoki dawno wyginęły... - Wskazuje na to, że jednak nie... - Orzeł popatrzył na Szczerbatka. Tak, to prawda. Był najprawdziwszym w świecie SMOKIEM! 'Rozdział 3 - Opuszczenie gniazda' Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Szczerbatek i jego rodzeństwo rośli i dojrzewali. W końcu nadszedł dzień opuszczenia gniazda. - Tylko przylećcie na Wielkanoc! - prosiła mama orzeł. - I piszcie czasem! - dodał tata. Rodzeństwo Szczerbatka się rozleciało. Niektórzy mieli już w planach założenie rodziny. Piórko miał już dziewczynę. Szczerbatek chciał odlecieć jako ostatni. - Czemu jeszcze, nie lecisz? - Wiesz tato, czy na świecie są jeszcze jakieś smoki? - Skoro ty jesteś, to na pewno! Znajdziesz partnerkę, zobaczysz. A teraz leć i wróć na Wielkanoc! - zawołał orzeł. Szczerbatek odleciał. Cały czas myślał, jakim jest gatunkiem smoka i czy na pewno znajdzie sobie partnerkę. Ale myślał też o rodzicach, czy sobie poradzą. Ale tym przejmował się najmniej. Szczerbatek postanowił ruszyć na północ, czyli tam, gdzie rodzice nigdy mu nie pozwalali. Teraz miał szansę zobaczyć co tam jest! Nie minęła chwila, a już wylatywał z lasu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zmienił się w małą pluszową zabawkę... ,,Za tą górką zobaczę to, czego moi rodzice się bali!" - pomyślał sobie smok. Podleciał na górkę z zamkniętymi oczami. Kiedy je otworzył ujrzał tory kolejowe i kilka budynków. - Miasto! - powiedział do siebie smok. Wzbił się w powietrze i oglądał miasto z góry. Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił tunel. Przeleciał przez niego i wleciał na dość małą uliczkę. Na horyzoncie zobaczył niewielki domek, który go dość zaciekawił. Postanowił go zwiedzić. Wylądował na ziemi i znalazł wejście do tego domku. Wszedł krótkim tunelem, a potem po schodach. Wszedł do pokoju pomalowanego na niebiesko. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał siebie Szczerbatek. Szedł po domu. Plazma w jego gardle nagrzewała się na wypadek jakiegoś nie miłego gościa. Szczerbatek zobaczył kolejne schody. Zleciał na sam dół. To była jakaś piwnica. Nie było tu przyjemnie. Smok był bardzo zaniepokojony. Nagle coś usłyszał. Ktoś schodził po schodach! Smok się odwrócił. Gdy tylko biała postać stanęła na podłodze od razu strzelił plazmą. Postać schyliła się unikając pocisku. - O, mamy kogoś kto nie żałuje broni, tak? - spytała postać. - Tak, a co cię to obchodzi? - zapytał Szczerbatek. - Nic, wystarczy, że powiesz kim jesteś - teraz Szczerbatek wyraźnie widział, że to pies. I ten pies się do niego uśmiechnął. - Jestem Szczerbatek, i jestem... Smokiem - powiedział Szczerbatek. - Bardzo mi miło, ja jestem Piorun, superbohater Pluszakowa. Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział Piorun i uśmiechnął się do Szczerbatka przyjaźnie. - Mówisz, że jesteś smokiem? A jaki gatunek? - Tego właśnie nie wiem, może ty wiesz? - Nie, przykro mi. Ale przypomniałem sobie, że w jakiejś książce widziałem takiego smoka jak ty... Choć ze mną - Piorun pociągnął Szczerbatka i zaprowadził do Biblioteki, która składała się głównie z jednego wielkiego regału z książkami. - Hmm, gdzie to było... Aha! Mam! Szczerbatek i Piorun usiedli na fotelach. Piorun zaczął szukać gatunku Szczerbatka w książce. - Śmiertnik Zębacz, Koszmar Ponocnik, bla bla bla bla bla... Mam! Nocna Furia! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania